A Serving of Random With Humor On the Side!
by Hookemhorns12
Summary: A drabble series bridging Beating Sonic Heroes to the sequel. Some will be serious, some will be romantic, but humor is assured. Click here to immerse yourself in an epic collection of awesome/stupid tales...
1. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey ya folks! Ready for another heaping helping of random? Here it is! This is through TAILS' POINT OF VIEW!**

"The Sonic stalks its prey through the tall grasses of the front yard." I narrate in a posh British accent just like the nature documentaries of old, when we animals were nothing more than mere primitive dimwits and humans were the supreme beings. Sonic is on all fours, slowly crawling through the front yard of our house just like a wild cat! I sit on the roof with a video camera filming. His target: a chili dog.

"The chili dog grazes on, unaware of the danger it faces."

By now, Sonic was within fifteen feet of the dog, which sat unmoving on the mailbox. His eyes are narrowed in a feral fashion, completely fixated on their target with one hundred percent keen focus.

"And without warning… THE SONIC POUNCES!"

Sonic dives for the dog at blinding speed. But suddenly, the chilidog hopped off the mailbox and scooted out of the way. Little did Sonic know that the chili dog was on a string the whole time. Sonic shouts in confusion before ramming into the mail box.

"But, the chili dog narrowly escapes with its life."

Sonic sits up and rubs his head. He then proceeds to shout every known curse under the sun. When that's finished, he glares at the chili dog, which now rests right in front of a tree. He grunts and prepares to pounce again.

"The Sonic however, will not give up that easily, and prepares to strike yet again."

Sonic lunges a second time. But once again, the chili dog scoots out of the way just in time. It proceeds to lead him:

Right in between Wyatt and Blaze when they're training. (Ouch!)

Into a live shooting range.

Into a field of cacti.

Into a Justin Beiber concert. (Maybe we took this prank TOO far.)

Into a Twilight movie. (THE HORROR!)

Off a skyscraper. (Beats having to listen to JB or watching Twilight.)

Into another tree. (Just for good measure!)

Into a Phobia haunted house. (Why not?)

Back to the shooting range. (We couldn't resist!)

Into the tree once more. (That's got to be my favorite overall!)

Into the tree a fourth time! (Mwahahaha! That's just too good!)

Through my workshop.

Out onto the beach.

And finally, onto a boat.

"Gotcha!" Sonic yells in triumph as he snatches the hotdog off the deck of the little rowboat. While he's munching on the delicacy, Knuckles quickly runs out from behind a rock and pushed the boat far out into the sea. Sonic doesn't realize this 'til he was done with the chili dog. He was now about 400 yards off the coast.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He shouts in surprise. Knuckles falls over laughing from where he was standing, and Shadow comes out from behind another rock, still holding the other end of the string. He too was laughing, a rare sight. I have to be careful about falling off the roof because I'm laughing too hard.

"GUYS THIS ISN'T FUNNY! SOMEONE BRING ME BACK TO SHORE!" Sonic yells.

"DO IT YOURSELF!" Shadow shouts back. We all turn to walk back inside.

Oh yeah, I might've accidently forgotten to put oars in the boat, but oh well! This video is SO going viral!

_Best Prank Ever: 189, 796,235 hits._

**THE END!**


	2. Chapter 3

**AN:**** And now ladies and gentlemen, a fluffy little one-shot…**

He always ordered a large black coffee, no sugar. It was his usual, for he hated sweet things. The bitter taste just seemed to perk him up all that much more. Not that it was bitter to him, as he had taken a liking to it. This was one of the many quirks of the Ultimate Life Form.

Shadow took his cup, paid the (deeply frightened) cashier, and opted for a small table in the back corner. He sat in relative silence, taking sips from his drink while reading the morning post. So far no activity.

'_Great, looks like another day of boredom for me.'_ He thought to himself with a sigh. He didn't want to admit it, but that last adventure was quite fun, even if he had to follow around Faker and "Idiot". Yep, that's right, now Wyatt has one of Shadow's one word nickname's! He continued reading until a familiar voice shook him from his concentration.

"Hey Shadow, how are you?" she asked. Shadow's gaze slowly to meet hazel fur. It was her.

"Hey Tikal." Shadow replied. "I'm bored out of my mind."

"Why is that?"

"No one's trying to take over the world or something, and I'm sick of it." He replied. Tikal looked at him with a face of concern.

"Why would you want someone to do that?" Tikal asked and sat down next to him. He inwardly smiled. Her innocent, peaceful nature irked him in a way. He always wondered how someone could just be that… nice! And as much as he didn't want to admit it, it was one of the reasons he liked her. Her innocence always made a smile come to his face- when no one was looking of course.

"So I could get some action. I need something to destroy, or I might just go insane." He replied. Tikal once again gave him a look of confusion. His violent, mysterious nature irked her in a way. She always wondered how someone could be so… dark! And as much as she didn't want to admit it, it was one of the reasons she liked him. He was like a jigsaw puzzle. You had to keep fitting in the bits and pieces to reveal a bigger picture. Every time they met, she managed to fit in just another one of those pieces.

"Your addiction to violence isn't healthy." She muttered

"So? I'm immortal remember? It's not like I'm going to die any time soon."

"I'm immortal too, but I don't crave death and misery." Tikal snapped back. The two immortals starred at each other for a moment and looked away with blushes on their faces. A long, awkward silence followed as they both sipped their drinks. Shadow eyed her hazel nut mocha with curiosity.

"How can you drink that?" He asked.

"Same way you drink… _that_!" she replied, jutting her thumb over to the large cup that sat in front of him.

"Hey, don't knock it 'til you try it."

"I could say the same to you." Tikal huffed, crossing her arms. Shadow growled to himself and grabbed Tikal's mocha. He put the cup to his lips and took a small sip.

"EUGH! Too sweet!" Shadow exclaimed in disgust after forcing the putrid drink down his throat. Tikal growled too.

"Fine, let's see how much better YOUR drink is." She said before taking a sip. "EUGH! Too bitter!"

"If only there was a flavor that isn't too bitter or too sweet." Shadow mused quietly to himself. While he hadn't intended for Tikal to hear, she did anyways.

"Well, maybe there is…" She muttered, and without thinking, KISSED Shadow! The two flavors mixed to create a flavor that was the perfect mix of bitter and sweet. It was indescribable, to say the least. But, Tikal quickly realized what she was doing and immediately let him go with a deep red blush on her face. Shadow was blushing as well, which meant something.

"Tikal, did you just?-"

"O-Oh my God, I'm sorry! I-I didn't know w-what I was doing!" Tikal cried and ran out of the coffee shop. Luckily, no one saw the little display of affection. Shadow still tasted the lingering flavor in his mouth. From that day forward, he would crave that flavor and do anything to taste it again.

**AN:**** Ah yes, Shadikal, my favorite Shadow pairing hand down. But why wouldn't you? A pacifist, peace loving girl, and a violent, dark man? TOGETHER? It just makes for one hell of a relationship in my book.**


	3. Chapter 4

Change is the way of nature. It can be good or bad, depending on the situation. In this case, it was a mix of both. It was good for one person, but bad for another.

"Aaaaand… DONE!" Blaze exclaimed, hopping off of the step ladder. She had just finished pinning up a sign in the main foyer of the castle. The sign had an extensive list of rules that were created in response to a certain red cat's many exploits. Blaze smiled as she put her hands to her hips, surveying her work. The sign read:

_**RULES FOR WYATT…**_

_**-No playing "jackpot" off of the high tower… EVER.**_

_**-Your sword is a sword, not a back scratcher.**_

_**-You WILL return your plate to the sink after a meal.**_

_**-You WILL take a bath before passing out on the couch after training.**_

_**-You WILL NOT play your background music loudly unless Blaze says so, especially if said music is anything by: Megadeth, Slayer, Anthrax, Metallica, Kataklysm, Disturbed, or Van Halen.**_

_**-KNOCK before entering the bathroom.**_

_**-No inter-dimensional travel without Blaze's consent.**_

_**-No playing catch with a Sol emerald while standing guard on your shift.**_

_**-The training courtyard is meant for swordplay, not paintball.**_

_**-I don't care if you're just training the soldiers in the art of "modern warfare", NO PAINTBALL!**_

_**-No food fights with the soldiers in the mess hall.**_

_**-If it looks valuable, it probably is.**_

_**-SEE ABOVE.**_

_**-No dressing up in the princess' clothes and doing over- zealous impersonations of her in front of the soldiers.**_

_**-This castle may be yours also, but it's still MY REMOTE!**_

_**-You will not whine when I want to watch Twilight.**_

_**-NO pranks unless I have declared a prank war.**_

_**-Do NOT play the guitar that looks like a gun. It will shoot lasers when strummed and cause un-imaginable destruction.**_

_**-NO spray painting "Wyatt Wuz Here!" on the sides of the castle walls.**_

_**-NO SPONGEBOB SHALL EVER BE PLAYED ON THE TV.**_

_**-No remembering the time you had a migraine. Keep in mind that your fellow guardian can feel what you feel. Enough said.**_

_**-You WILL NOT go fishing in the mote.**_

_**-Lastly, NO RUNNING THROUGH THE HALLS!**_

_**If you see the above guardian breaking any of these rules, tell Blaze immediately, and he will be burned, beaten, and tied to the tree outside.**_

_**Thank you for your cooperation on this urgent matter,**_

_**Your princess,**_

_**Blaze the Cat**_

Blaze read the last bit of the sign and sighed. Now all that there was left to do was wait…

"$500,000! ALIVE!" Wyatt shouted down the one thousand foot drop to the beach. Down below, a bunch of off duty soldiers that he had become quite friendly with were waiting anxiously for him to throw the ball. He was currently standing on the roof of the tallest tower in the castle. He brought his hand back and hurled the ball. It took about thirty seconds to drop the long distance. Vincent, the bear soldier from their last adventure, easily towered over everybody. He simply brought his hands out above him in anticipation for the football. But, when the ball was only five feet from Vincent's paws, Ace, a tiger, hopped up on his shoulders and snagged the ball out of the air.

"Damn it!" Vincent shouted angrily. Wyatt snapped his fingers and teleported down to them in a pillar of fire. It was a nifty little ability that Blaze had taught him in training.

"Alright Ace, you're up!" Wyatt said, holding out his hand to teleport them to the top of the tower. But before that could happen, the worst possible thing happened…

"WYAAAAAAAAT! ARE YOU PLAYING JACKPOT AGAIN?" Blaze's angry voice boomed from somewhere in the castle. Everyone on the beach froze a look of sheer terror evident on their faces. Wyatt threw his hands up.

"SCATTER, SCATTER, SCATTER!" He shouted in panic. All seven of the animals looked at each other before sprinting in different direction to find a hiding place 'til it all blew over…

… Blaze stormed angrily out of the castle, the air around her scalding hot from her rage. She teleported herself to the side where the tower was located, only to find no one there.

"Damn it boy, when I get my hands on you!" She shouted.

_Oh Wyatt, come out, come out, wherever you are!_ She called telepathically. No response. She sighed in exasperation. _Fine, I guess I'm going to have to hunt you, and all of your accomplices, down._

She walked along the beach for a moment before spotting a strange stick jutting out of the salty water just fifteen feet offshore. It looked like a piece of driftwood at first glance, but if you looked closer, you would've easily seen that it was too straight. Blaze raised an eyebrow and walked out to the stick. She looked down from right above and saw that it was a hollow tube! She felt warm breath pulsing out of it.

_One down…_

She made the water in that spot start to boil. Almost instantly, Ace flew out of the water with a yelp of pain. He tried to run away, but Blaze caught him by the tail. She proceeded to drag him to the training courtyard and tie him to the large oak tree.

_Six more left…_

Blaze then wandered around until she heard a rustle in one of the bushes in the palace garden. She reached a hand inside and grabbed onto something big and furry. With a mighty tug, she pulled Vincent out of the shrubbery. She then tied him up next to Ace.

_Now where are the rest?_

(Two hours later…)

Six of the seven people that where playing jackpot were successfully caught and tied up, all except for Wyatt. Blaze had yet to find the cat. She had to admit, he was good.

"Wyatt, where are youuuuu?" She called.

"Miep!" Someone squeaked from… above her? She slowly arched her head up. There, in the branches of the tree she had walked past all day, was Wyatt.

"THERE YOU ARE!" She shouted. Wyatt bolted out of the tree in a dead sprint with Blaze hot on his heels. They ran as super- sonic blurs through the city, around the open countryside, and even past Soriah's castle.

(Thirty minutes later…)

"Finally." Blaze said with one last grunt of effort and tied the ropes binding Wyatt. Everyone tied to the tree were scared out of their mind. What was she going to do?

Blaze began to walk towards Wyatt and he shut his eyes tightly in preparation for what was to come. But instead of torturous punishment, she kissed him full on the lips and pressed him up further against the tree.

"Aw!" The other guys said with a grin, but Blaze sent them all a death glare.

"Wait, you're not going to do something excruciatingly painful?" Wyatt asked with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. Blaze smirked.

"Of course I am, silly!" She said in a happy tone. "That was just for good luck." She snapped her fingers and fifty men with paintball guns and masks filed into the courtyard and surrounded the tree. One of them handed Blaze her own mask and gun.

"Fuck." The captives muttered at the same time. Blaze slipped on her mask.

"Men." She said, turning on the gun, "Lock and load." Everyone took aim at them from all sides. Blaze aimed straight at Wyatt's chest. They couldn't have been more than fifteen feet away!

"FIRE!" one of the officers shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" the seven tied to the tree shouted in terror…


	4. Happy Holidays!

**AN: Hey guys, are any of you Kung Fu Panda fans? If so, do you have an OC that you want to show off to the world? In that case, I've made a role play forum in the KFP section just for that purpose. Stop by OC Academy and get started! Now, on with the task at hand. PS- going to try my hand at naming chapters now.**

(Sing to the tune of: _Have a Holly Jolly Christmas, by Burl Ives_)

_Have a holly jolly Christmas; it's the best time of the year._

_Wyatt didn't know, that there was no-_

_Grabbing Blaze by the ear._

_Have a holly jolly Christmas, 'cause Sonic's not as you can see._

_Watch him go, as he kicks up snow, to escape Amy._

_HO! HO! The mistletoe,_

_Hung where Nicole can see._

_Anti-Wyatt waits for you._

_He says, "A kiss for her and me!"_

_Have a holly jolly Christmas, and in case you didn't hear,_

_Tails is going to kiss Marine this Christmas, this year!_

_Have a holly jolly Christmas; it's the best time of the year!_

_(Pause in song)_

_Have a holly jolly Christmas, and Nicole was very sweet._

_Even though she loathes that clone,_

_She gave him a peck on the cheek._

_HO! HO! The mistletoe and I'll give you one more treat!_

_Did you know, the next chapter's_

_Going to be a NicoleXAnti?_

_Have a holly jolly Christmas, and in case you didn't hear,_

_Oh by golly have a holly jolly Christmas!_

_This year!_

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS FROM HOOKEMHORNS12!**


	5. The truth is

Anti-Wyatt kicked open the door to his apartment, stepping out of the cold December air. He brushed the snow off of himself and dropped into a chair on the kitchen table. He'd upgraded this little shack for a home over the past few months. He's replaced the small TV with a decent sized flat screen, with surround sound and DVD. He'd replaced all of the old furniture in the living room with something a little more slightly. He'd bought some more sheets for the bed, got some new stuff for his bathroom, and re-painted the walls to a light brown. Yep, life was starting to turn around for him alright…

…except for Nicole…

At first, it had been a normal "guy sees a hot girl" type thing. But day after day, week after week, he'd been starting to get an itch. An itch for someone he could wake up to every morning, someone who he could tell that he loved them, and have the feeling genuinely returned. In his mind, Nicole was perfect. And day after day, his affection towards her had grown. And why shouldn't it have? She was smart, attractive as _hell_, sweet (most of the time at least), and had that alluring accent to her.

But enough about his girl problems. He sighed and entered cyber space. Over the past few weeks, he'd started a blog where he wrote about his new life as Nicole's assistant. He'd actually attracted quite a crowd. Unbeknownst to him, he'd become famous as "the new AI". Everyone seemed to want to meet him. And they were always interested in his multiple (though not very high octane) adventures in cyber space. He walked through cyber space until he found his blog. When he logged in, he found that there was only one person online. Oh well, it would cure his boredom…

**A-Boy59- Hey, what's up?**

**Princessofdarknes12- Not much, just checking out your blog. You seem to have an interesting life working with Nicole. :)**

**A-Boy59- Meh, I may exaggerate things a little in these things. :P**

**Princessofdarkness12- Oh come on! There has to be SOME fun? Right?**

**A-Boy98- Kinda, it just depends on what Nicole wants me to do that day.**

**PrincessofDarkness12- What do you mean?**

**A-Boy98- Like, say, one day she'll have me working traffic. Or the next she'll have me managing cash flow from the banks. Sometimes it's boring as hell, sometime I get into a sticky situation that's worth writing about. :P**

**Princessofdarkness12- I read your last entry. Did you really put mistletoe in the front office of the castle acorn? :D**

**A-Boy98- LOL You know it! Nicole nearly had a heart attack when I pointed it out to her. We were both standing right underneath it! XD**

**Princessofdarkness12- Did she kiss you?**

**A-Boy98- She gave me a peck on the cheek, if that even counts…**

**Princessofdarkness12- Just that? :(**

**A-Boy98- Yeah… But hey, I guess that's pretty good considering she hates my guts, right? :)**

**Princessofdarkness12- Don't say that! She doesn't hate you!**

**A-boy98-How would you know? O.o**

**Princessofdarkness12- Call it a woman's tuition!**

**A-Boy98- Gee… THANKS! -.-**

**Princessofdarkness12- XD! So anyways, how ARE things between you and Nicole?**

Anti-Wyatt cocked his head at this post. This would be the first time ever that someone had asked about he and Nicole romantically. He re-entered the blog…

**A-Boy98- I didn't even know there was something between us…**

**Princessofdarkness12- Come on! There has to be! I WANNA KNOW!**

**A-Boy98- Fine. Here's how it is. There's nothing between us. I desperately wish that there was, but there isn't. I try every day to make her happy in some way- By complementing her, offering to buy her lunch, offering her a ride home- but she NEVER shows any emotion what so ever. II love hherr veery much, buut she'lll never feell the ssamee…**

**Princessofdarkness12- Sorry… :( hey is your computer screwing up or something? That last sentence was kind of jumbled.**

**A-Boy98- I'm sorry, my hands were getting a little shaky I guess…**

**Princessofdarkness12- You were crying, I take it?**

**A-Boy98- Sorry to be such a wimp in front of you. :(**

**Princessofdarkness12- Don't be sorry for expressing your emotions.**

**A-Boy98- Thanks. But it's just not fair! All of my friends, even the guy I was cloned after, have someone! And then there's just me! And the only girl I want would rather jump in a river than have feelings for me…**

**Princessofdarkness12- Anti, there's something I want you to know…**

Anti-Wyatt jumped back in surprise. There was only one person who called him that...

Suddenly, his eyesight was cut off. Someone was jamming his optical sensors! Once again, there was only one person who could do that.

"I want to make this clear," a cool, feminine British accent whispered into his ear. She was so close that he could feel her cool breath washing across his cheek. Her breath smelled of spear mint, his favorite. "I don't hate you. I will never hate you. The truth is… the truth is…" she seemed to be struggling with the last part.

"What?" Anti-Wyatt asked, but was cut off by two soft, warm lips. They locked against his own and he felt a tongue brushing against his. The lips let go, but were replace by two slender, furry arms that wrapped around him in a hug. He felt her cheek against his.

"I… love you too…" she whispered.

"T-thanks, Nicki." Anti-Wyatt whispered back, tears of joy in his eyes. But there was no response. She was gone. Anti-Wyatt's vision returned, and he found himself alone in cyber space. However, it appears that someone had left him a note. It read:

_Now THAT'S something to write about! ;)_

Anti-Wyatt smiled and exited cyber space, landing in his bed. He grinned from ear to ear and clutched the note. Yes, it seems life had finally become as close to perfect as it'll ever get. But then a sudden thought came to his head that made him go wide-eyed.

Tomorrow he would have to face her in person…

He sighed and closed his eyes, dreaming about his favorite lynx…

**AN: Aw! Fluffy chapter! Remember to read and review, and check out my KFP forum if you're interested!**


	6. Revenge with an unexpected twist

**AN: Happy holidays! Anyone else getting MW3?**

Twirling…

Spinning…

Gliding…

Blaze skidded to a halt in front of a stunned Wyatt, kicking up a spray of ice.

"And just like that!" Blaze said with a bow. Wyatt store slack jawed at her performance on the indoor ice rink. He shook his head, regained focus, and then tried to spin. Well, needless to say it didn't work so well, and Wyatt only slipped and crashed into a wall. Blaze giggled and helped him up.

"Blaze, whose _brilliant_ idea was it to go ice skating?" Wyatt asked irritably, rubbing his head. Blaze giggled again and kissed him.

"It was yours, actually." She replied with a smirk.

"I'm putting this down on the list of 'Bad Decisions'…" he grumbled. Blaze sighed and they skated off, hand in hand.

"I guess ice skating isn't your thing?"

"I can ice skate! I just can't do all of your fancy twirls and spins! Keep in mind that _you're_ the one who participated in the Olympic Games!"

"*Sigh*, you big baby." Blaze said as they skated…

… Tails sat on the bench, starring timidly at the massive expanse of frozen liquid before him. He sighed and put his head in his hands. How could he go out there if he didn't even know how to skate? His feet felt crammed into the boots, and it felt weird to walk around while on the skates. He felt a presence sit down next to him.

"Can't skate either?" a very pleasant voice asked from next to him. His ears perked up and his mood lifted slightly from the sweet voice of his favorite raccoon.

"What are you doing here Marine?" Tails asked. Marine smiled at him.

"Blaze said it would be fun. But what's the fun of ice skating if you can't even ice skate?"

"Amen to that…" Tails muttered with a grin of his own. Marine let out a small giggle. She stood up and held out her hand.

"Well, want to try to teach ourselves, since we're already here?" she asked. Tails smirked and let her help him up. He stumbled a little, but Marine was there for him. They hobbled, arm and arm, to the edge of the ice. They both gazed out onto the rink from the door. Tails took a deep breath, and looked into Marine's eyes.

"Ready?" he asked. Marine nodded. They both gently lowered a foot onto the ice. Tails felt his foot slip slightly, and instinctively grabbed onto the nearest stable object. Unfortunately, it was Marine's hand. She gasped in surprise and smirked at him.

"Blimey, are you trying to skate, or come onto me?" she asked with a giggle. Tails blushed and let go, holding onto the side of the wall. Marine only laughed and held on next to him.

"Sonic told me it was just like roller skating." Tails said nervously, gripping the railing for dear life. Marine linked her arm around his. He looked questioningly at her.

"We aren't going to get much accomplished by holding the rail and moaning all day, now are we? Live life on the edge, Prower!" she said before pushing off the wall, dragging Tails behind her.

"WHOoOooOA!" Tails cried as they slipped and slid across the ice, but somehow stood up. He finally regained his balance and stood up. He took another breath and began to put one foot in front of the other, just like he did when he roller skated. He and Marine clung to each other desperately as they slowly picked up speed.

"Here comes the first turn." Marine warned. Tails nodded in acknowledgement and slowly shifted his weight to the left. He felt himself and Marine slowly begin to rotate into the turn. Slowly they slid in a wide arc, eventually coming out of the turn. They looked at each other.

"This isn't so bad." Tails chuckled nervously. Marine laughed.

"Not at all!"

… Sonic watched the fifteen year olds with an amused expression. He nudged Knuckles.

"What should we do about them? Tails is just sitting there with a pretty little girl literally clinging to him, yet he's not doing anything!" Sonic whispered to the echidna. Knuckles shrugged.

"I don't know. Didn't he say he had a crush on her?"

"Yeah, he did…" Sonic said, rubbing a single gloved hand under his chin. He snapped his fingers and smirked evilly. "I have an idea. It'll help Tails out a little, and get in revenge for his little stunt…"

… Tails and Marine steadily became better at skating with each passing second. However, they still weren't confident enough to stand on their own, and still held hands.

"Marine?" Tails asked nervously. This would be his only chance to talk to her in private, so he had to take it.

"Yes Tails?" Marine replied.

"There's… there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now…" Tails muttered. They stopped in the center of the rink. Marine gently held both of his hands in hers.

"What?"

"It's just that… I've kind of always… um…" Tails stuttered, his cheeks going red. Marine inwardly smirked.

'_Damn it boy, say it! You've got book smarts, but no girl smarts!'_ Marine pleaded in her mind.

"Yeeeees?" she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes. It drove Tails insane! He took a deep breath and was about to speak, when suddenly, a blue blur shot around them and began to throw them around.

"SONIC!" they both yelled at the same time. All they could hear was rushing air and Sonic laughing like a madman. When it all ended, they found themselves on the side of the rink. Marine had her back against the wall. Tails stood in front of her, with his hands on the rail, trapping her in. They both blushed and gazed into each other's eyes before hurriedly looking away. That's when all hell broke loose. The lights turned off, save for a single pink spotlight shaped like a heart. It shone directly on the pair. Both of their faces were beat red as they looked out at the many amused Mobians. Tails looked back, and saw Sonic, Wyatt, and Knuckles chuckling and whistling. Sonic held a video camera in his hand, and pointed to the lens.

Marine starred timidly at Amy, Rouge, Tikal, and Blaze. They smiled at her and gave her an encouraging giggle and nod. Marine and Tails locked eyes again, the pink spotlight hiding their blushes.

"Everyone's watching. Sonic's even recording this…" tails whispered timidly. Marine smirked playfully.

"Then, let's give 'em a show." She whispered back and put a hand behind his head. She pulled his lips down to hers and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"AAAAAAW!" came the thunderous report from the audience. Tail's eyes went wide before he kissed her back.

"ATA BOY TAILS!" Wyatt called to him. Tails smirked against Marine's lips…

_**Miles Prower Gets Action at Ice Rink- 4,890,026 hits**_

Tails store at the computer screen wide eyed.

"Oh my God…" he muttered. He checked the top comment, and nearly choked.

_**I know what you were about to say before Sonic ALMOST ruined the moment.**_

_**And… I like you too, Miles Tails Prower :)**_

_**Love,**_

_**You know who.**_

Tails sighed and fainted in his chair.

**Read and Review please! :D**


	7. Bored

**AN: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews!**

"B-O-R-E-D!" Wyatt cried from the couch. Blaze growled in her throat from her arm chair in the living room of the castle. She threw down the nail file.

"Wyatt," she snapped. Wyatt's ears perked up and he rolled over onto his stomach to get a better view. "I cannot help it that it's too snowy outside to train. So, please, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Wyatt cringed as the air temperature rose a few degrees. "But Blaaaaaze!-"

"No. You've been bitching about it for the past three hours. Either shut up, or get out of my sight."

Wyatt sighed. "Fine." He said and jumped up from the couch. He wrapped a scarf around his neck and headed for the door. Blaze smirked and snuggled into the arm chair, flipping on the TV to watch Sponge Bob. While at first she'd been against the show, she'd secretly taken a liking to it. She'd often made fun of Wyatt for watching it at seventeen years of age, but now she knew that she was wrong. She often broke into giggles at Sponge Bob's childish antics, and Patrick often reminded her of Wyatt.

_I knew you liked Sponge Bob!_ Wyatt's voice rang out in their telepathic bond. Blaze snarled and looked up with a hint of a blush on her face. Wyatt was laughing and hanging from a chandelier. Blaze growled.

"How'd you get in here? I thought you went out the door!" Blaze shouted at him.

"Teleported, duh." Wyatt said matter-of-factly. Blaze growled, and Wyatt got the memo. He teleported away just as a fireball slammed into the ceiling.

Wyatt appeared down on the beach, which was covered with snow. He sighed and pulled out his inter-dimensional teleporter. Time to see what was happening in the multi-verse…

… Sly Cooper snuck along the rooftop, safely hidden in the shadows. He slowly came out of his cover, and stood face to face with Carmelita Fox. Normally, he would be running by now, but tonight was different. As soon as they locked gazes, the rushed forward and kissed passionately. Their ears perked to a zap from behind them. They both turned their head and saw a red cat with a scarf sitting on the rooftop. His jaw hit the floor and he pointed at them.

"I KNEW IT! I KNOW THE TRUTH, SLY COOPER FANS!" he laughed like a maniac before disappearing again…

… Wyatt appeared in Anti-Wyatt's apartment. He happened to land on the couch. He was about to call out, when a loud noise from the bedroom stopped him. He perked his ears and listened:

"*Gasp!* Oh ANTI! YES! *moan* MORE! I want more!" a feminine British accent screamed from down the hall. Wyatt stared straight ahead, his right eye twitching.

"Nicole!" Anti-Wyatt grunted shortly after. Wyatt panicked and grabbed his teleporter, pressing a random button. He didn't care where he went; he just had to get THE FUCK out of here! He fell through the white matrix and into another living room, this one Shadow's.

"What are you doing here, Idiot?" Shadow snarled. Wyatt stood up and chuckled nervously.

"Oh, you know, being an idiot!" he replied. Shadow's brow furrowed, and he sighed.

"Why did you come here?"

"I pressed a random button, and ended up here!"

"Ugh…"

"Hey now, tall dark and gruesome! No need to be a Grinch!" Wyatt said, holding up his hands in defense. Shadow sighed and laid back on his couch. Wyatt twiddled his thumbs awkwardly.

"So… wanna do something?" he asked. Shadow slowly looked up at him.

"*Sigh* I know you aren't going to leave me alone until I agree, so what?" he growled. Wyatt smirked.

"Zombies?"

"I've no interest in video games."

Wyatt gestured to his inter-dimensional teleporter. "I wasn't talking about video games…"

Shadow smirked. "Now you're talking…"

(Five minutes later.)

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Shadow shouted angrily at him as they ran. Around and around they went, running from the massive horde of zombies on "Moon". They weren't actually in space yet; they were still back down on earth, running from the starting wave of hell hounds and zombies.

"'_STAY HERE'_ YOU SAID. _'WE CAN TAKE THEM ALL OUT IF WE JUST KEEP RUNNING THE LOOP'_ YOU SAID!" Dempsey roared.

"YOU FOOL! YOU ALWAYS TAKE THE TELEPORTER THE FIRST CHANCE YOU GET!" Takeo shouted next.

"AND NOW IT VILL NOT BE AVALIABLE UNTIL VE DO DEFEAT ZHEM ALL!" Richtofen called.

"AND TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE, WE HAVE NO BULLETS OR VODKA!"

"AW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND RUN!" Wyatt called back to them…

… Wyatt trudged back into the living room in his and Blaze's castle. He was covered in cuts, bruises, and claw marks, not from the zombies, if you know what I mean. He didn't say a word as he collapsed on the very same couch he'd been on this morning. Blaze raised an eyebrow and cuddled against him under the blanket. There was a Christmas special on TV of some sort, the fire was going, and there was hot chocolate.

"Still bored?" Blaze asked while watching the screen. Wyatt held her closer and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Nope."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Not just one bit?"

"Nope, I think I've had my share of _fun_ today." Wyatt muttered. Blaze sighed and cuddled against him. Within minutes they both fell asleep…

**AN: The teleporter thing will be one of the jokes used in the sequel- *Hint* *Hint* *Wink* *Wink*!**


	8. Such is love

**AN: And now, a touching chapter...**

"AAAH!" Wyatt shouted in utter terror, jolting up in the bed. Moonlight shone through the window, illuminating the room. He felt cold trickles of sweat forming on his brow. Blaze stirred, and sat up next to him. She gave him a sad look of understanding and put a hand on his shoulder. Tears formed in his eyes and he pulled Blaze into a hug, crying into her shoulder. She willingly hugged him back and cried too. It all started two weeks ago…

… Wyatt sat in history class, in his human form, bored out of his mind. His head rested in the palm of his hand, and his other hand drummed a beat on the small desk. Mr. Hearkriter was giving a lengthy speech about the economic success of Britain in the Revolutionary war… or something like that. He wasn't paying attention anyhow. Suddenly, he felt a vibrating in his pocket. His head perked up and he felt an adrenaline rush shooting through him. It was Blaze, calling for him! He raised his hand.

"What is it, Mr. Evans?" Mr. Hearkriter sighed irritably, angered at being interrupted in his speech.

"Can I use the bathroom, sir?" Wyatt asked hopefully. Mr. Hearkriter sighed and jotted down his name on a pass.

"Hurry it up! This will all be on your mid-term! And after you missed nearly a month of school doing who knows what! It is in your best interest not to fail!" the middle aged man called after him. Wyatt nearly sprinted down the hall. Unbeknownst to him, his excitement was awakening his powers, causing the air around him to become scalding hot. He burst through the door of the boy's room and locked himself in a stall. After making sure the coast was clear, he pulled out the buzzing little device, expanding it to its full size and activating it. He pressed the screen and jumped through the portal. He saw the fur sprouting up on his arms and felt a surge of excitement. Oh yes, it was good to be back!

…But if only he knew…

…Blaze charged toward the horde of thieves. She launched herself in the air and hurled a fireball at the lead man. He yelped in pain as the fireball exploded and hurled him down the beach. She landed gracefully in the mass, creating a fiery shockwave that sent them flying in all directions. She saw a portal open up and Wyatt jump out. She rushed forward to his side and took a fighting stance.

"How many?" he asked.

"They outnumber us three to one." Blaze replied as the men all stood back up and drew their weapons.

"Then it is an even fight." Wyatt muttered with a grin. Blaze sighed. Only Wyatt would quote Halo 3 at a time like this. They attacked at once, using their bond to gain the advantage. All went well for the most part.

"KYAH!" Wyatt grunted and punched a thief, sending him flying into a palm tree. "WOOHOO!" he shouted. He turned his head to check on Blaze and was met with a bone chilling sight. There was Blaze, fighting one guy, with a man raising a battle ax behind her. That's when something sparked in Wyatt. It was an indescribable feeling. It was a dark feeling, the kind that only comes when you see the love of your life about to die. That's what Wyatt felt, and it consumed him. He had no control over himself as he dashed forward at the speed of sound and drew his sword. He ran the first man through, so hard that the blade stuck out of his chest. He let go of the sword, leaving it in the man's cavity, and ran forward with his shoulder lowered. He rammed into the man with the battle ax and knocked him to the ground. He had a look of pure hatred on his face as he raised his hand and balled it into a fist. The man suddenly burst into flames, writhing around on the ground in agony. Wyatt clenched his fist tighter, increasing the heat and making the man scream louder. Finally, after a few seconds, the man's movements slowed. He quieted down and lay still, charred to a crisp in the snow. Blaze gazed at him with a look of sheer terror, as if she'd seen a ghost.

"W-Wyatt, did you… did you just!" Blaze stammered out, too shocked and horrified for words. That's when Wyatt regained control of himself and gazed wide eyed at the destruction.

"Oh my God… I just… k-killed someone…" he whispered. Finally, the magnitude of the situation caught up with him and he collapsed to his knees and became sick. He released whatever was left in his stomach onto the snow and bawled…

…He's never been the same since that day. Every night he'd wake up, screaming and in a cold sweat. You had to pretty much force feed him during a meal, and you had to drag him outside against his will. Every day he laid curled up somewhere, shuddering-that or crying. He rarely spoke to anyone, and walked around with his head bent low. He never made any of his lame jokes anymore either. He was a shell of what used to be.

Luckily, he had Blaze there. She easily understood what he was going through, for she'd felt the same way after _her_ first killing. As she cradled him in the darkness, she cried. She cried because she felt what he felt through the bond, she cried because her love was hurt, she cried because she wanted him back. As much as she didn't want to- NO, she _did_ want to admit it- She wanted the stupid, annoying, loveable boy she'd come to know, back.

Until then, she would continue to support him, to try and help him back on his feet, no matter what it took…

…So the question you have to ask yourself is: How far would you go, to save the ones you love?

Wyatt paid a heavy price, but despite his internal despair, he felt it was worth it. He would readily do it again, for the same reasons.

Such is love in its most powerful form…

**AN: :'( SNIFF, SNIFF! I nearly broke into tears myself just writing this!** **Read and review please! I think this is the most emotional piece I've ever written…**


	9. Girls only

**AN: Thanks for reviewing! ****WARNING! The following conversation has a somewhat (not really) mature subject. If you are an "easily offended" person, Hook TV and the producers strongly advise that you DO NOT READ! However, if you meet the criteria, and you read anyways, AND you are planning to write a review admonishing me for airing such content. DO NOT BOTHER, I won't read it anyways, and it will go ignored. Thank you, and enjoy the show.**

It was a relatively warm April night in New Mobotropilis, and everyone was gathered at Amy's house to celebrate her birthday. By now the party had dwindled a little, and the group had split up by respective gender. The girls gossiped and talked, while the boys played MW3 and talked.

Blaze sighed and glanced across the room to Wyatt. He'd come a long way in his psychological recovery in the past few months. He was actually hungry at meal times; he was back to his goofy self that she loved. He still had the occasional nightmare, and flinched slightly at the sight of blood, but other than that he was back to normal.

"…And then he does this thing with his tongue! It just… oh my God!" Tikal finished her story, dragging Blaze back into the conversation. Now it had gone into the "girls only" sector, AKA, the bedroom life. Everyone stared at Tikal it upmost shock.

"Oh my God! You and Shadow…" Sally gasped. Tikal giggled and nodded. All heads turned to Blaze.

"So what about you and Wyatt? He seems like a crazy night!" Amy giggled. Blaze blushed and starred down at the floor.

"We haven't… done anything…" she mumbled sadly. All of the girls gasped.

"'Strewth! Everyone here's done _it_ before! Even Tails and I!" Marine exclaimed. Blaze's eyes widened to the size of dinner plate.

"_You_ and _Tails_? You aren't even sixteen!" Blaze nearly shouted. Marine nodded.

"You and Wyatt are the only virgins at this party, Blaze." Amy said.

"Why haven't you?" Rouge asked. Blaze shrugged, her cheeks a new shade of red.

"Well with all of the stuff that been going on…"

"Like…?"

"Well, he hasn't been in the _greatest_ mood for the past few months!" Blaze snapped defensively.

"Well, that would've been the perfect opportunity!" Nicole said. "He probably could've used a round or two at a time like that!"

"Do I look like a slut to you?" Blaze retorted, the temperature jumping a degree.

"Blaze, it's not being a slut when it's your own man!" Rouge said. Blaze scoffed.

"You don't get the point! I don't just _give_ myself to my man like some sort of slave! He has to at least _work_ for it." She snapped, crossing her arms.

"He does work for it, but not in a way that you could easily see." Amy muttered, starring over at him. All of the girls, Blaze included, followed suite.

"How so?" Blaze asked irritably.

"Well…" Marine said.

"Has he ever talked about it or tried to get you into it?" Sally asked. Blaze shook her head no. "Well there's one. He's obviously willing to wait for you, and loves you for you, not your body."

"Sally, he's a seventeen year old boy, let's think rationally here. He doesn't talk about it because he's afraid of how I'll react!"

"There's another thing! You constantly beat him up, burn him, tell him he can't do this or that, yet he doesn't just pack up and leave you!" Nicole interjected.

"He doesn't have a choice!" Blaze responded, a pang of guilt shooting through her. Now that she thought of it, she was maybe just a little _aggressive_. But that was just her nature, she couldn't help it!

"Blaze, just think about it for a second!" Amy pleaded.

"To tell the truth, I don't see why you're so against it…" Rouge muttered, checking her nails.

"Why shouldn't I be? Only the man gets any pleasure from it, and all the girl feels is pain!" Blaze snapped. The girls looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Nicole put a hand on her shoulder.

"Blaze, it only hurts for a second, then it's replaced by the greatest feeling imaginable!" she said with a dreamy look in her eyes. Blaze cocked an eyebrow, her anger replaced by curiosity.

"What does it feel like?" she asked.

"Oh, it's indescribable, but you'll know once you feel it yourself." Amy said.

"So what am I supposed to do in the process? Simply lay back and take it like a good girl?" Blaze asked furiously, her temper returning. Rouge stepped in.

"You don't have to do that! There's a whole list of ways you could have him begging for more!" she said.

"Like…?"

"Well, I don't want to get into the specifics," Rouge said, reaching into her back pocket and producing a small red book with a heart on the cover. "But this book should explain everything…"

Blaze took the book and starred at it curiously. "I'll keep that it mind."

"Trust me, by the time you're finished reading that, you'll fucking attack him on sight!" Rouge assured. Blaze nodded and turned to Nicole.

"So, what's he like?"

"I don't understand-"

"What's Wyatt like? You've hooked up with a _clone_ of him, so you should know what the real thing is like."

Nicole bit her lip nervously. "Well, Anti was in a different situation. He was with a different girl, and he's had different experiences."

"Well what can I expect?"

"Well, he was _very_ nervous at first. All you need to do is let him know that it's okay, that he can… touch you…" Nicole muttered in embarrassment. "And if he asks you if he can try something new, let him."

"Why?"

Nicole smirked and looked over at the cyan furred cat, who'd gotten into a furious argument with his counterpart. "He can get _very_ creative."

Blaze cocked an eyebrow. "If you say so…"

(Two days later…)

Blaze finally finished reading the book, cover to cover, and slammed it shut. She had a shocked, partly horrified expression and starred at the wall in front of her. She was in the living room of the castle, and the sunlight illuminated the window. She heard the sound of Wyatt playing jackpot off the high tower, but she didn't care. Her communicator buzzed. It was Rouge.

"Hello?"

"Blaze, honey! How was the book?"

"It was… interesting…"

"Did you learn anything new?"

"You could say that…"

"Glad to hear it! So have you given _it_ any thought?"

"I'll consider it…"

"Good to know! Bye!" Rouge laughed and the line went dead. Blaze thought over the "techniques" that the book had taught her. After a few minutes, a devilish smirk came across her face. They shared the same birthday, another perk of the bond, and it was right around the corner.

And she had the perfect gift for both of them…

Didn't Wyatt say something about… _rehearsing_…?

**AN: If you read chapter sixteen of Beating Sonic Heroes, you'd know the significance of the "rehearsing" joke. Read and Review!**


	10. The plan

**AN: Alright, I'm gonna start wrapping this story up soon. We have to get to that sequel BEFORE 12/21/12, to add to the shock factor. Oh yeah, APOCALYPSE BRING IT ON!**

_**ZONE PRISON  
>2300 HOURS<strong>_

_**4/29/12**_

_**CELL #3690, MAXIMUM SECURITY…**_

"You would not _believe_ the shit I had to go through to get these…" Silver whispered irritably and passed his cellmates a bag of paper clips and razor blades.

"Oh, shut up. I thought you liked being someone's bitch!" Nega retorted, resulting in the third man laughing. Silver felt the comment lash through his mind like a whip, but shrugged it off.

"Don't remind me…" he muttered, shuddering at the memories. "This plan had better work."

"It will, it will. And when we're free, we will move forward with phase two!" Eggman said. All of them looked at each other.

Phase two of the plan: Find and eliminate Wyatt James Evans…

**AN: Short, but creepy. The next chapter will be up in a day or so… maybe. I just had to add this chapter to begin the events of BSH2. PS- It will have a different name, I promise you.**


	11. Birthday surprises

**AN: Alright, next chapter is the last, and then we move on to that damn sequel! We better get back in the swing of FPOV! WARNING: this chapter will get a little edgy at towards the end, but it's nothing too serious.**

(WPOV)

Sunlight floods into the room, causing my eyes to snap open. Something's peculiar about today, but I just can't place a finger on it! I reach over to the bedside table and check my phone…

… July 23rd, my birthday. And, not to mention, Blaze's! It's the weirdest thing, but apparently, the guardians share the same birthday as well! I have to get ready. Blaze said she was having a big blowout at the castle today. I slip out of bed and throw on whatever has the least amount of stains in it, and then grab my teleporter.

"Mom, dad, I'm leaving!" I call.

"See you!" they call back up. Okay, I swear that they're faking their indifference. They're acting _way_ too unsurprised at my predicament…

Me: Oh hey mom! I'm a mystical guardian of a bunch of magical rocks far in the future! I can control fire, make a sword appear in my hands with the snap of my fingers, and speak telepathically with an anthropomorphic cat! I also turn into a cat myself!

Mom: that's nice dear!

Well, maybe I exaggerated a little with that example, but you get my point right? Anyway, I press the little button on the screen once I've selected the right date and place. A portal opens up in my room and I step through. I feel the fur growing on my arms and my ears growing to their triangular shape. Okay, that still creeps me the fuck out. I see the end of the portal and brace myself for a hard landing…

(BPOV)

_Come on, you idiot! The party's almost started!_ I call. Wyatt's a lot of things, but smart and punctual are not one of them.

_I'm here, chill!_ He calls back. I hear a zap and a dull thud behind me. The cat of my dreams is picking himself up off the floor. Oh God, why did I have to wait 'til tonight to give him _our_ gift…?

(WPOV)

I stand up, and feel two slender arms snake around my waist.

"I told you I wouldn't be late!" I laugh. She just sighs and gives me a kiss. When she does, we both feel the weirdest sensation ever shoot through our bodies. It was a good feeling, don't get me wrong, but what was it…?

(BPOV)

I sit silent for a few moments as the feeling passes. What the hell was that? I shrug it off and grab his hand, dragging him behind me.

"Come on, everyone's waiting." I say. We walk all the way down to the main hall. We open the massive wooden doors, and are met with a surprise.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone calls at the same time as we walk in. Wyatt and I smile and walk over to them.

"Happy birthday, you two!" Amy says and hugs us.

"Thanks Amy." I say. I see Rouge waving me over. I sit next to her.

"Are you going to do it?" She whispers excitedly. I giggle and nod. As soon as I do, she and Nicole begin busting out in fits of laughter.

"I can't wait…" I mutter, and look over to Wyatt, who'd gotten into a deep conversation with the boys.

(WPOV)

We begin by eating lunch. They made steak, my favorite! I didn't even know Shadow could cook. But hey, there's a first for everything! Our lunch was hilariously interrupted by Tails slipping a ghost chili pepper into Sonic's food. The hedgehog actually ran around the world THREE TIMES before finally slowing! We laughed for hours, and now Sonic has a deep seated fear of stake…

… We eventually take the party outside, to the beach. Luckily, everyone brought their own swim suits. We do all sorts of fun stuff out there, like surfing, football, and wrestling! Okay, maybe the wrestling part was only between Anti and I, over who's the better Wyatt. Oh well, what're you gonna do? We stayed out there all day, eating cake, playing, and just having a great time!

Eventually we all came back inside and opened gifts! Blaze got a new bottle of perfume, and various other girly objects. Oh yeah, she also got this unmarked package from Rouge. When Blaze saw it, show squealed with delight and darted off to our room with it. She came back with the biggest grin ever on her face. The boys and I look at each other, shrug, and move on to my stuff.

"Thanks, Anti!" I say, pulling out a Sol gear board. "Where'd you manage to find one of these?"

"I have my ways…"

"Okay then…" I mutter. "What's next?"

"Ooh! Do mine!" Tails shouts…

… About an hour later, it's dark outside. Everyone begins to slowly drift out. I finally slam the door as Shadow heads home.

"That was fun." I say to Blaze. "But what was that you were saying about another gift?"

Her eyes go wide. "OH! I haven't fully set it up yet, so why don't you go get cleaned up?" she asked. I nod and head to the bathroom. Once inside, I slip into the water. What could blaze possibly have in mind? A boat? An indoor water slide? Surprise birthday sex? Wait what?

I sigh and scrub myself down, laughing at my stupid thought. There's no way she'd do that…!

(BPOV)

_You can come in now._ I call. Here goes…!

(WPOV)

I climb out of the tub and drain the water. I hurriedly dry myself off, adrenaline coursing through me. What's it going to be? I WANNA KNOW!

_Coming._ I say, heading down the hallway. With shaky hands I slowly reach for the door knob. I take a deep breath and turn it, pushing the door open. I'm met with a pitch black room.

"Blaze?" I call, walking in. The door suddenly thuds shut behind me, leaving me in the dark.

"Yes Wyatt?" Blaze's voice says back. It sounds smooth, almost… seductive. Two candles on the floor on either side of me light up, giving me a dim view for only about three feet in all directions. I notice that there are more candles in front of me, creating a narrow path way leading straight towards…

… Oh God…

… Our bed…

The other candles begin to light, row by row, illuminating the room more. That's when I notice rose petals covering most of the carpet. I look ahead and see the bed, and nearly have a heart attack at what I find.

Blaze is in a thin silk robe, lying seductively across the bed. She's propped up on her arms, and gazing at me with a heart melting smirk. Her golden eyes seemed to burn just like the candles around us. I stare with my jaw on the floor. Then the worst thing happens. She swings her legs over the foot of the bed and hops up. Her hips sway from side to side as she slowly glides over to me.

"What's wrong, Wyatt?" She whispers into my ear as she circles around me, holding my arm the whole time. She walks back over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. She holds up a hand and crooks her finger. As if on auto pilot, I obey. She stands up and wraps her arms around my waist.

"B-Blaze… what are you…" I stutter, but am interrupted by Blaze's finger. She presses it to my lips and silences me instantly.

"Shh. Not a word, Wyatt. Open your gift." She says, her eyes flashing with lust. My eyes travel downwards and my breath gets caught in my throat. Where the draw string on the robe should've been, was a long, red ribbon. It was tied in a bow, keeping the robe closed. I lift a finger, but hesitate, biting my lip. Blaze gives me a look of pity.

"Don't be afraid…" she whispers. She takes hold of my hand and guides it to one of the strings on the bow. I pinch the string, take a deep breath, and slowly pull…

… My eyes snap open the next morning. I feel something tickling my nose. It's a rose petal. I brush it off and try to sit up, but find myself unable to. I look down and see Blaze, cuddled against me in a tight embrace. That's when I notice that she has no clothing on. Oh my God! DID WE…?

Yes, we did, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I feel my stomach growl and feel the usual pain that accompanies it. I slowly wriggle free without disturbing her and swing out of bed. I take the opportunity to survey the room. It looks like a bomb went off in here. A pair of kinky handcuffs is attached to each corner of the bed.

"Hehe, we went wild." I mutter under my breath and walk to the door. Oh yeah, I forgot, I'm an adult now! Gee, you tend to forget that after a long night of love-making. And wait, I LOST MY VIRGINITY! WOOHOO! But first, food! I walk to the door and silently open it. As soon as I do however, a wall of fire blocks my way. I don't bother to turn around.

"And _where_ do you think you're going?" Blaze asks playfully. "I'm nowhere near done with you yet!"

"But Blaze, I'm hungry!" I whine, but my grin gives me away. She knows that the last thing I want to do now is _eat_. A tentacle of fire loops around my torso. It doesn't burn me. I'm dragged, not against my will, back to the bed.

"_Me-ow…_" Blaze giggles…

_**O.o uh… read and review? O.o**_


	12. It's show time, folks!

**AN: Alright, let's get this shit out of the way at head onto the REAL action, shall we?**

It's September, two months after me and Blaze's… _adventure_. Since that night, we've become addicted to it! It was a standard part of our routine: Wake up, eat, train, eat, bathe, sex, wake up, and repeat! Of course, we take breaks every once in a while, but we always get right back to it. As far as I'm concerned, Blaze enjoys it, and you know _damn_ well I do!

Back to the task at hand, today my dad gave me a little errand to run up in Austin. I was told to go pick up a few tax documents for the ranch. I had to leave my beloved F-250 in a parking garage a few miles away from the main city. I actually had to take a bus to get here. Right now I'm walking down the sidewalk, the papers under my arm, to the bus stop. I check the schedule and plop down on the small bench. I glance to my left and right to the two men beside me. The one of the right's a very fat man, with his face obscured by a newspaper. The left guy has his head turned the other way, with Beats headphones over his ears. He wears a standard jeans and t-shirt, with a light jacket over it. But the most eye catching feature was his hair. It was ghost white, and slicked back, as if he'd been on a boat recently…

I hear the squealing of brakes, and return my attention to the street in front of me. The massive bus sits stationary, its doors open. I stand up and walk to the doors, placing my foot on the first step. I glance up to see the driver.

A fat man, with a thick mustache, and dark sunglasses glares back at me. Oh my God, it couldn't be! That's when I notice that the bus is completely empty. Now that I think of it, this whole street is empty!

"It's nice to see you again, Mr. Evans." Eggman cackles from his driver seat. I spin around and see the white haired man grin evilly at me. That's when I see the tell- tale tattoos running down his arms. It's Silver! The other fat man drops his newspaper, revealing Nega. Silver's hands begin to glow, and both Eggmans draw blades. For the first time in a while, I'm scarred shitless. All I can do is gape at my three enemies, who're now back to kill me. Finally, my head gets its ass in gear and make me turn in the opposite direction and run, never looking back…

**Alright, sequel time baby! Look out for:**

**A Journey to the End**

**First chapter will be up in a short while. Most of the chapters are pretty much thought up in my head by now.**

**I thank you all for your support. I would not have my drive to write if you guys weren't there to give me helpful criticism and greatly appreciated praise for my creations.**

**This is HookemHorns12 signing out (For now, at least.).**

**See you soon- and DOWN WITH MAROON!**


End file.
